Mafia Wars Zoo
Mafia Wars didn't just restrict their items to just items of violence, they also included animals as well. Howler Monkey While seldom aggressive, howler monkeys do not take well to captivity and are of surly disposition. Howler monkeys are among the largest of the New World monkeys. Nine species are currently recognized. Threats to howler monkeys include being hunted for food and captivity. Russian Bear The Russian Bear is a national personification for Russia, used in cartoons and articles at least since the 19th century, and relating alike to Tsarist Russia, the Soviet Union and the present post-Soviet Russia. Siberian Tiger The Siberian tiger also known as the Amur, Manchurian, Altaic, Korean, North China or Ussuri tiger is a subspecies of tiger which once ranged throughout Western and Central Asia and eastern Russia, though it is now completely confined to far eastern Siberia, where it is now protected. It is the biggest of the eight recent tiger subspecies and the largest living. Laser Squirrel A squirrel is one of many small or medium-sized rodents in the family Sciuridae. In the English-speaking world, squirrel commonly refers to members of this family's genera Sciurus and Tamiasciurus, which are tree squirrels with large bushy tails, indigenous to Asia, the Americas and Europe. The Laser Squirrel here is a joke spinoff made by Zynga for Halloween 2009. Liger The liger is a hybrid cross between a male lion and a tigress. It is distinct from the similar hybrid tigon. It is the largest of all cats, and are the same size as the prehistoric American Lion. Jaguar Black panthers are melanistic color variants of several species of larger cat. Wild black panthers in Latin America are black jaguars. In Asia and Africa black leopards and in North America may be black jaguars or possibly black cougars. Black jaguars may produce either black or spotted cubs. Timber Wolf The grey wolf, often known simply as wolf, is the largest wild member of the Canidae family.It is an ice age survivor. Though once abundant over much of Eurasia and North America, the gray wolf inhabits a very small portion of its former range because of widespread destruction of its territory, human encroachment, and the resulting human-wolf encounters. Wolves have on occasion been kept as pets and as working animals, though not without difficulty, as they require much more early socialisation than dogs do. Wild Mustang A Mustang is a free-roaming feral horse of the North American west that first descended from horses brought to the Americas by the Spanish. Mustangs are often referred to as wild horses, but the more correct term is feral horses. Today, the Mustang population is managed and protected by the Bureau of Land Management. Zombie Cow Cattle are raised as livestock for meat (beef and veal), as dairy animals for milk and other dairy products, and as draft animals (pulling carts, plows and the like). Other products include leather and dung for manure or fuel. In some countries, such as India, cattle are sacred. It is estimated that there are 1.3 billion cattle in the world today. In 2009, cattle became the first livestock animal to have its genome mapped. The Zombie Cow is a joke spinoff created by Zynga for Halloween 2009. Pet Tigers A white tiger is a tiger with a recessive gene that creates the pale coloration. Another genetic characteristic makes the stripes of the tiger very pale; white tigers of this type are called snow-white or "pure white". White tigers are not albinos and do not constitute a separate subspecies of their own and can breed with orange ones. Kodiak The Kodiak bear, also known as the Alaskan grizzly bear, is the largest subspecies of brown bear and occupies the islands of the Kodiak Archipelago in south-central Alaska. They are the largest brown bear subspecies, and are comparable in size to polar bears. That makes Kodiak bears and polar bears the two largest members of the bear family. Kraken Kraken are legendary sea monsters of gargantuan size, said to have dwelt off the coasts of Norway and Iceland. The legend may actually have originated from sightings of real giant squid that are variously estimated to grow to 13–15 m (40–50 ft) in length, including the tentacles. These creatures normally live at great depths, but have been sighted at the surface and reportedly have "attacked" ships. Blitzen Santa Claus's reindeer are a team of flying reindeer traditionally held to pull the sleigh of Santa Claus and help him deliver Christmas gifts. The commonly cited names of the reindeer are based on those used in the 1823 poem A Visit from St. Nicholas, where they are called Dasher and Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid, and Dunder and Blixem. Dunder was later changed to Donder and — in other works — Donner, and Blixem was later changed to Blitzen. Rabid Parrot Parrots are found in most warm and tropical regions. Parrots, along with ravens, crows, jays and magpies, are some of the most intelligent birds, and the ability of some parrot species to imitate human voices enhances their popularity as pets. Trapping of wild parrots for the pet trade, as well as other hunting, habitat loss and competition from invasive species, have diminished wild populations. Snow Leopard The snow leopard is a moderately large cat native to the mountain ranges of Central Asia. Snow leopards live between 9,800 and 18,000 ft above sea level in the rocky mountain ranges of Central Asia. However, their secretive nature means that their exact numbers are not known, although it has been estimated that between 3,500 and 7,000 snow leopards exist in the wild. Category:Article